Lucas Maxl
Lucas Maxl and the demons that possess him are characters in The Gradual Massacre. Lucas Biography: Lucas Maxl was a completely ordinary man, up until a certain point. He went to your average cubicle-farm job, he occasionally liked to go out to the bar after work, he even wore a tie. Completely normal guy... but then, through some stroke of completely horrible luck, a quartet of demons suddenly decided to invade his body, taking over his form. When he was actually Lucas Maxl and instead not one of them, he was driven absolutely insane by their ceaseless talking. During the day, at work, during the night (in which he presumed, when he finally managed to sleep, they went on a rampage using his body as a vessel), at all times. Lucas Maxl is now insane. Description: Lucas Maxl looks like your average man, save a few differences. When in his normal form, he wears a black suit with matching tie, white undershirt included. Pressed pants, folded cuffs, leather shoes, everything the normal businessman would wear. However, haven been driven insane, Lucas has shut off almost all his bodily needs, except for eating and drinking and breathing (you know how it goes). As such, he has grown some rather rough stubble, his hair has begun to grow out, his teeth are dirty, and his clothes are stained with coffee and blood. What used to be a normal man is now a freak of nature emotionally. Since demons have no need to sleep, their consant pestering (mentioned above) continued for nearly 24 hours, and increased fourfold by their number. When entered into the battle, do not expect Lucas to act like a normal man. Insanity grips him and he will do random things by himself - you could be in the middle of the conversation with the guy, and he'll run off and punch some other contestant in the jaw for no apparent reason other than that he kinda smelled funny. The demons possessing him, finding this rather amusing, will leave him be for awhile, so he might be wandering around a bit before one of them decides to take the reins. Items/Abilities: As mentioned before, Lucas is possessed by strange, demonic creatures, each of which can decide to "take over" his body. When one of them possesses him, Lucas's features all change to that of the demon in question. Essentially, he becomes that person - this is just what they (think they) look like if they were to have a human form. Wrath Biography: Born of fire and flame, Wrath originally had no name - just like most of the other demons that he lived with, but he was brought to a ceremony to become one of the seven Deadly Sins (Wrath, Lust, Envy, Vanity, Glutton, Sloth, and Greed, three more of which are in this battle). He was aptly named Wrath, because he always felt an intense hatred for the world around him, which had always hated back. Description: Wrath essentially looks like a normal human being, except for two things: Wrath has incredibly sharp fingers, and he also has instances of scales throughout his body (like, for instance, two patches of them are on his face). He has messed hair and clothes, and almost always has a maniacal smile printed across his face. Wrath is crazy just like Lucas, but given his hatefulness, he tends to lend more of the "randomly run away from the conversation" craziness to the "randomly stab you in the middle of it" type. He's very playful about his murderous antics, and will pester endlessly about it (If you will, imagine one of the trolls from Homestuck, except they want to fucking murder you. Well, more than they want to orginally do anyways). Items/Abilities: Wrath, just like all of the other Deadly Sins, can alter your thoughts an small amount to inspire a fit of rage. Though he can only make you angry for a couple seconds (twenty, at about the maximum), that's usually enough time for them to "realize" that everyone else is worthless and decide to kill them all. Naturally this is dangerous to Wrath himself, since that person will also probably come to hate the very person making them think so. He also carries a dagger, so if no one decides to kill each other for him, he'll just do it himself. Envy Biography: Like Wrath, Envy was pulled from her demonic world to be throned a Deadly Sin, and wreak havoc upon the world. Having always been poor, while those surrounding her always had the best things, she developed both a hatred for them and a longing to be them. Description: Wears a long-sleeved shirt, and also has messed hair. She also wears long pants and gloves, and has a look in her eye that says she wants whatever you have. If it's even slightly better than what she has, Envy must have it. She'd go so far as to literally kill for it. You have a diamond ring? She wants it. You don't want to give it up? She'll just have to gut you then. She's not really as insane as Wrath is, but she's still pretty messed up in the head. Items/Abilities: Like any other Deadly Sin, can alter your thoughts. She, however, will instead make you think that you need only the best material things to ever be happy, and that pretty much anyone who has things better than you is worthless. This is dangerous to Envy in that, at this point, she's stolen a lot of shit from people, so the people that she emotionally alters might think that they want her stuff. Since she can barely defend herself against oncoming attacks, this is a bit of a problem; as such, she doesn't come out to play as often as Wrath or Greed. Greed Biography: At this point, you kinda know the drill: Just a normal demon, driven by the hatred of those who had always been richer than he. Brought into the ceremony to be hightened to Deadly Sin status. Description: Greed wears a long leather jacket and has a bit of a goatee growing. He wears square glasses studded with diamonds (that shit costs a lot, man!) and incredibly fancy clothing. Naturally, he longs for more money, even though he's practically a millionaire because of his stealing and murder. He'll do anything for that extra cent, and he won't hesitate to kill you for it. He's incredibly cheap, and if you ask for a loan he'll kick you in the crotch for an answer. Relatively hateful. Items/Abilities: Can inspire a feeling of worthlessness in others, a worthlessness that can only be fixed by that which is true worth - Money! Gold! Only the best of riches will ever be able to fill this gap! He, like Wrath, also carries around a dagger, but unlike the others he carries a box of fancy, expensive cigars. Lust Biography: Lust was always rather lonely in the Underworld, jealous that all the others had someone to love. When she was encrypted into the ceremony, however, they changed it around a bit: Now not only is she looking for an emotional one, but a rather... physical one, too. Description: Despite the fact that she practically defines the smilie, Lust actually tends to be rather unnoticable. She's small (but not in the way that she's short - she's just kinda sunken into the shadows kind of small) and wears a jacket which covers herself. She's shy, and tends not to do anything, so she uses her abilities more. She hasn't necessarily given up the search for the special guy, but she tends not to really look for them. At this point it's become a side-goal. Items/Abilities: Considering that which has been stated above, since she uses her powers so often, Lust can use them much more often. She inspires the feeling of intense love and attraction to those closest to them. Sometimes this can lead to someone being intently attracted to Lust as well, which she usually doesn't care for. She never tends to get into a fight, and cannot defend herself well. She usually doesn't come out as much as the others (even less than Envy, for that matter - after all, if Envy sees something she wants from another contestant, she's gonna come out and get it. Lust really has no reason to come into her physical form, unless someone she likes walks by). In The Gradual Massacre Development There's a lot of people here. I don't think this development section can handle all the development going on in this house. Death Lucas was eaten alive by Ouroborous in Focal High School. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gradual Massacre Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Humanoids Category:"Normal" Category:Knifers Category:Dead Characters